Encounter
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Hikaru has always been an only child. He lived a boring life as a rich kid at Ouran with no friends, but a strange encounter with an identical fellow will change everything.
1. Encounter

I'm doomed if I don't finish this one, and I thought of doing this one for some time. I had some inspiration and the time to create this new story of mine. I thought of making something cute and inhuman. I was on hiatus for awhile, and so, I decided to come back.

Disclaimor: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran and her characters.

* * *

_I never thought the day would come when I encounter someone who looked so identical to me. I mean, its awesome, cool, scary, and strange. I don't know what this strange feeling inside me is. But, all I wanted to do was strangle him to death. I mean, I was falsely accused of shoplifting._

_3 hours earlier_

The bell rang and I packed my things up into my bag. People all around me were doing the same thing as they were talking to their friends or whomever. I quietly left the classroom, and I exited the soon-to-be crowded hall out of the building. For such a prestigious school as Ouran Academy, it gets very crowded easily. The population is huge too. There were not only just high school students, but elementary, middle and college students. I think this academy must have at least over 5000 students, plus the staff members and faculty. I thought this school chooses special intellectual and rich people, but I guess not. There were many gifted people here. I wouldn't be surprised about anything.

I mean, I'm an orphan. Oh, before I forget, I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. Nice to meet you.

I didn't want to go home early. I decided to swing by the mall. I'm old enough to go any where I please. I saw my chauffeur by his car. He was waiting for me as usual. Everyday, my parents were so cautious of me being by myself. So, that's why they have a chauffeur to escort me home to school and vice versa. I really thought it would be more easier if Mom just gives birth to a brother or sister after I was born. But, no, I guess not. If I had a sibling, we would both be ok with each other. I guess we would be able to manage going home by ourselves. Its not so hard.

When I saw my chauffeur, I decided to take a detour. The whole roundabout way, and its the longest. I don't mind. I just want to kill time. Nothing at the mansion but maids and servants, asking you, "Would you like some tea" or, "How would you like your bath". Other times when I'm not allowed to do things, it would be "No, your mother this..." and "No, your father that..." Jeez, I really can't get some time for myself, even though I could at the mansion, but its so boring. All I want to do is go outside and have some fun. I've heard some of my classmates do that, so why can't I? It seems that rich kids are just spoiled and inside folks, who have nothing to do but just critisize the middle and poor classes. Well, that ain't me.

I walked on the sidewalk, seeing other students going by limo or bike or whatever transportation that they see fit for themselves. Some were walking. I'm glad so I don't have to stand out so much. Reaching into my pocket, I took out my latest new version of IPOD that just came out yestarday. My father works for the technology companies and he's the head. So, I guess he's head of Apple company too. But, seriously, old versions aren't so bad. Its a huge waste of old technology. Oh well...

I put on the ear phones and I pressed play. A random rock song with some instrumental was playing. I like hearing music while doing things by myself. Its fun.

I continued on walking the sidewalk. I noticed the huge mall over the hill. If only I can get a bike and I get there faster. Well, I guess hiking is no big deal.

In twenty mintutes, I wished that I would have gone home, but I made it to the mall anyway. I entered the huge building, and it was packed with all kinds of people. There were couples, goths, fans of some sort, otakus, hobos, and other people. I didn't spot anyone from my school, so that's fine, I guess. I decided to hit America's best known stores: JC Penny and Macys. I looked around, seeing the boys' clothes here. The store had good choices, but there were some in low value. Heh, its a good thing I was mom's son. I learned a lot of fashion tips from her, but not enough to know prada. Whatever that was...

I looked into my bag, and I saw a few credit cards that I could use. That's good, then I can go home not being empty handed. Oh, wait, I should call my chauffeur. No, better not. I continued to look at the clothes, but some were not so good in fashion. I decide to just leave and go look at some other stores. I looked into some DVD stores, and I found a few good action packed movies and some horror ones. I have gotten used to watching movies alone. I use to ask the other maids and servants to watch with me, but most of them declined. Bunch of workaholics...

Next stop, I went to the music store. I just remembered that Nickleback has his new CD out. I might as well go there and get it. His songs were good for my ears. I entered the store, and I headed towards the section that I wanted to go to, the Rock/Metal section. I thought so. I found the CD that I wanted. Before purchasing it, I make sure it has all the songs. Well, of course, it says so on the back, but the CD itself may or may not have the songs that might not be in there. I dislike the fact that I paid good money for a CD album that contained hardly anything of value. I scanned the CD, and I put on the store's head phones on my ears. I pressed play. The songs were all there. I'm glad. I'll be buying that. I took off the headphones and put it back into place.

As I turned towards the cashier, I bumped into someone's arm. "Oh, sorry, you ok?"

"Its fine." I barely got a chance to look at the guy as I move towards the cashier. I mean, I wasn't being rude or anything, but its fine as long as the other is fine too. Its so common nowadays. Bumping into someone and they respond back with either in a rude way or apologizing way. I choose the latter for that and I have grown use to that. Being part of a rich stable family has taught me to do so. Or rather, it has become a natural reaction to do so. No one can not really say nothing or react either.

I reached the cashier, and the employee smiled her big smile. But, I think she didn't put much effort into it. She looked like she's ready to scream at someone. The usual they would ask, "How are you? Did you find what you needed?"

My usual reply, "I'm fine, and no, that's all I needed to find." Why do they even ask the last question when someone's ready to pay their stuff and go? Can't they see why a customers' finished with shopping in their store and ready to pay?

She told me the amount and I presented my debit card. She asked for an identification card just in case that its mine. I presented it, and she nodded her head. I handed her my card, and she swiped it into the machine. The machine made the usual sounds, and she handed back my card along with a receipt to sign on. She put the CD in the bag, and handed it to me. I took it as I gave back the receipt with my signature, and I left the store towards the door.

As soon as I reached past the security poles, the alarm went off. I showed the bag to the employee, but there was another employee coming towards me. What's the huge deal? I paid my stuff.

This employee is wearing a different set of uniform, probably the vice manager or something. He was tall too. He looked at me with a stern face. "Hey, kid, let me check that bag of yours."

"Whatever. I paid my stuff." I gave him both my bags. I think this dude wanted some action and be the hero of the day. Jeez...

I watched him inspecting the bag that I got with the CD, and then, he moved into my school bag.

He put his hand in and dug through my stuff. Really...the nerve of him. Jeez. He went to the counter, and he carefully took out each of my items until he found what should not have beeen in there. He took out a DVD that was fully wrapped in plastic. He looked to me. "Well, kid, looks like you were gonna steal another item before you leave."

"But, I was-" This was not cool. First of all, I don't remember ever putting a DVD in my bag, and second, I didn't head towards the movie section of this store. I wasn't able to reply because I saw something in the counter's clear reflection. I didn't just see my face. I saw someone else's that looked exactly like mine. I was about to turn when I felt a huge arm wrapping around mine.

"Well, let's see what the security cops say about this. Let's go." The side manager forcibly made me walk alongside him, and we both walked towards the nearest security cop there was. He saw us coming, and he said, "What seems to be the problem?"

"This kid here was gonna take a DVD of mine along with his purchase without paying for it." The manager implied, letting me go in the process.

"Is that so?" The security cop asked, directing his attention to me.

"No. I don't remember putting that DVD in my bag. And, secondly, I would pay for it. I don't steal." I massaged my arm. The guy was holding it in a firm and hard grip, and it hurts. Bastard...

"Well, since the kid admits that he's gonna pay for the DVD, he will do so. I'm sure he pays for what he wants. He's not a bad kid." The security guard explained. I was confused as to why he would defend me when this is the first time that he laid eyes on me. Speaking of which, I see that his eyes were golden and they were full of awe and interest. It was creepy. I don't know who this guy is, but I think he could be those weird molesters or something. I better not see him on his breaks.

"I'm -" I was ready to reply, but the manager just cut me off again. "Bull. But, whatever..."

The manager left us. I was ready to leave, but I was held back. I looked to see a kid that looked exactly like me. Where'd the security cop went to. But, never mind that. This was surprising. No, this was more than just surprising. I was shocked, confused, and terrified. This kid had the same hairstyle, and he had the same golden colored eyes like that security guard.

And, the worst part of it all, he introduced himself as my younger twin brother.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm your younger twin brother." He smiled, and he took my arm. As he took it, he started running, and I was running with him. But, this running seemed much more inhuman. Everything around me was getting blurry. I felt like I was flying instead of running. Soon enough, we stopped, and I felt the ground under my feet. I see that we were outside of the mall, somewhere between two buildings though. It was dark too.

I looked at him with my eyebrows narrowed, but he was smiling. What kind of person would be smiling after that sensation? But, I guess that's him because he's the one running. Speaking of running, what was that inhuman speed? And, there was something else too. On his head, I see ears that are like a cats' and it matched his hair color. I spotted a brushy tail too. I was so shocked in words. I didn't know how to respond to this.

If he was my twin, where was my cat ears and tail? No wait. Where did this kid come from is more of the question that I should have been asking.

I looked around to see if there was anyone out here, but there was none. I was glad so no one can see how exasperated I am at the moment.

Then, Kaoru inched closer, and my natural reaction was to step back from him. Whoa, space! You're invading my space, kid! But, then, he wasn't hearing my thoughts, and he was sniffing. "Hey. Hey. What are you sniffing me for? Do I smell that bad?"

"No, you don't. You smell as what I expected from an older brother would. I'm glad. You smell nice!" Kaoru smiled brightly, and for a second there, I thought it was cute. But, such thoughts were ignored. There were more matters at hand.

This was getting crazy, and my cell phone went off. Before I can get to it, cat boy reached for it before I could.

Fast, but, I wasn't impressed. The hell with this kid?!

* * *

To be continued

Please review

I promise to finish this one. I'll add in the characters later.

How'd you like it?

* * *


	2. Consciousness

Hi. I'm back with another chapter. I'm going to make a promise to you readers. I will finish this fanfic!!! I sometimes can't seem to finish my Ouran ones, but I want to do this one. I had the whole story in my head.

More cute and random moments between my favorite twins. Opps...lol

Disclaimor: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

"Give me that." I snatched the phone back, earning a hurtful glance from the other. I don't care, but this kid just had to complicate things. I looked to see that its my mother calling. Oh, great...My chauffeur must have contacted her, and he couldn't find me anyway. She is currently away in another country, presenting her latest fashions as usual. I answered the phone as I flipped it open, and I got the usual worried conversation from her.

"Hikaru, where are you right now?" My mother, Yuzuha, replied. She sounded frantic, and more in a rush than usual.

"I'm at the mall." I told her honestly. If I lied to her, she knew that I was. If I told her straight out, its even more troublesome. Well, I've gotten use to both consequences, but they're not so huge. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Kaoru looking at me with interest and curiosity. I sighed.

"Why on earth are you at the mall?! You should be at home right now, doing homework and being in your room!" My mom still sounded worried, and she sounded like she was about to explode.

I sighed, and I leaned up against the wall. "Fine, mom. I get it. I'll go home now. I'll call my chauffeur too."

I heard my mother sighed on the other side of the phone. She sounded exhausted, and she accepted my answer. "Good. Please don't be so reckless next time. I don't want you going off anywhere on you're own."

"I understand. I'm sorry that I worried you." I admit that I was, and I felt bad that I had to hear my mother like this. Of course, having one child can put so much worry on a parent, but that's not something that I should learn now, is it?

"Its fine, Hikaru. I know that you're at an age to rebel or do something independent. Well, I'll be going now. My company's head is calling me in now. Bye." My mother sighed, and I can see her smiling with relief.

"Yeah, bye." I clicked on the end button. I called my chauffeur, and he said to come in about twenty minutes. Apparently, he was back at the mansion, and all the servants and maids were in a frantic position. Of course I knew the source of it since I was the source.

"Um, what is your name?" I heard the other spoke.

I turned to him, and I see that he was smiling the same smile. It was creepy. Plus, his tail was swaying to the left and the right. Right, I haven't introduced myself to him, and he did to me. I'm so rude... "Hikaru Hitachiin."

His smile became even wider, and he threw out his arms. He hugged me, and the action startled me. I almost fell to the ground, but I stayed firm enough. I felt his arms tightening around my neck. I wonder how he's gotten more happier now. His face was hidden against my neck. His breath tickled, and it sent shivers up my spine. I heard him spoke. "I'm glad...I'm so glad that I found you."

I wasn't so sure of a response to that. What kind of person, who is so identical to you, would be so happy to see you? And even hug you like this? I guess for every person, its different, especially to this kid.

Then, I felt him unravel his arms around me, and he took a step back. He gave me a longing look with a hurtful one. That got me with a clean hit. He said, "How come you aren't speaking? Are you not happy to see me?"

I wasn't so sure of a response for that either. I'm feeling a mix of emotions. I don't know. What would you want me to say?

Before I can speak, I see his eyes bulged, and he fidgeted. He looked from left to right. What's gotten him so worked up now? Then, he pushed me as he yelled, "Watch out!"

I landed hard on the ground as I heard an explosion. I looked to see Kaoru on top of me, and there was smoke from behind him. I laid on my elbows as my back ached. That hurt. To my unease, I see a hole in the ground where the smoke was coming out of. "What the?"

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" Kaoru got off me as he pulled me up quickly.

"Yeah, fine, but where'd that come from?" I had a bad feeling, which was a surprise to me. I hardly got into trouble, but this is the first time that I was. And, I wasn't even the cause of it either.

"Well. Well. Looks like you have found him." On top of the mall was a kid with glasses and black hair. He was wearing a collared shirt, and jeans. His hands had steam coming from them.

"Cut it out, Kyouya. Leave." I heard Kaoru gave to the other with a warning.

"I can't now that you have suddenly left the place. You caused a major panic, and 'dad' is rather worried." Kyouya, I presumed, has his hands on his hips. He had a grim look on his face.

I couldn't see what Kaoru's expression was, but I guess 'dad' had some kind of effect on him. I don't know what's going on, but this isn't good.

"Seeing as you aren't speaking...I'll be taking you back this instant. I'm sure you don't have any complaints about that now, do you?"

The thing that was most terrifying was that this guy was right behind me when he should have been on the roof of the mall. I turned, but as I did so, I earned a punch to the stomach. I yelled in pain as I cringed and fell on my knees. With one eye closed, I gave the other a death glare, "Bastard...!"

"Hikaru!" I heard Kaoru yelled in concern. I felt him hold me. More like shielding me.

I couldn't stay conscious. The edges of what I can see started to be covered in darkness. The pain was overwhelming. I might as well go to sleep. I can't seem to resist. It was inviting, and I can't decline to do so. My body is asking for it and my mind is wanting to go blank. I did, and I felt the darkness hit before my body fell to the ground. The last thing that I heard was my name being called.

***

One thing that was great about being unconscious is the fact that you can't feel pain or anything. Its like I'm floating through the air. It feels peaceful too. No one is around here to yell at me or whatever.

But, I heard a voice from somewhere. It sounded soft with concern. A voice that sounded a bit high pitched but it still sounded a little masculine. I couldn't figure out where this voice came from, but it sounded familiar.

Then, I felt a light hitting me at my eyes. It was hurting yet it felt warm. I slowly opened my eyes, not used to seeing just yet. The surroundings looked blurry, but after a couple of blinks, I can see clearly. I was in my room, and I saw a few familiar faces fulled with worry. Mom and dad were in my room.

I was greeted with a hug. My mother wrapped her arms around me. She spoke as though she was on the verge of tears. "I'm glad that you're awake. Are you ok? The chauffeur found you lying on the ground unconscious."

Oh, yeah. I got hit. I remember that, and I won't forget who did it. Its best to not tell my parents who did it. I nodded my head. "Yeah. I just felt dizzy from eating something. It must have been food poisoning."

"Really? Which food restaurant is it? I can file a lawsuit against it." My mother released me as she reached for her purse, indicating that she was going to use her cellphone to call a lawyer. I thought that that was a bit extreme and embarressing.

Both my father and I reached out to stop her. My father replied, "There's no need for that. Besides, Hikaru is all better now. Look, his skin is full of color now."

I sighed. I'm glad that my dad understood me. He was so silent and understanding. I always wondered how he married my mom, who was and always full of energy and life. I couldn't figure it out, so I left the question unanswered as it is. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine. Besides even if you do, I don't remember which food restaurant I went to and ate at. It was good though. I wondered why my stomach didn't stomach it at all though."

My mother finally sighed, and she stood up. She brought her purse up to her should. My dad came around, and he held her around the waist like any wedded couple should do in comfort. She put her hand on his. My mother looked at me, "Alright then if you say so. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no. Nothing at all. Thanks though." This was so weird. My mom was always worrying, and I try my best not to worry her so much. She seemed so stress, but I can't tell. She looks younger than her actual age. But, I shouldn't think that way. She's my mom and she's always worrying about me. But, there are times when worries has its limits.

"That's good to hear then. Well, I need to be going. I have to catch a plane to Okinawa. I just left there yesterday and now, I need to get back." My mother motioned to the door with my dad still clinging to her.

When I heard the door closed, I sighed as I fell back on my pillows. Peace and quiet has been made. It felt so nice. I wondered which day it was. Oh shoot. I shoot up in bed, and I looked at the electronic clock on the wall. It was almost noon. Wait, I see that its Saturday. I sighed again. Its only a half day, and I missed school. Big deal. My parents must have contacted the school to inform them of my absence or something.

But, none of that was any of concern. There was something else that's been bothering me as soon as I regained consciousness five minutes ago.

I started to dress up anyway. There was something else that I was going to do. That cat boy, Kaoru, who was supposedly my twin, must have been forcibly gone back somewhere with that Kyouya guy. That bastard...

Then, my ears picked up the sound of something. It got louder as I listened to it. It sounded like a thumb. I went towards the windows since it was coming from there. I was right. The sound was getting louder as soon as I reached the window. The rhythm was soothing, but that's got to stop. I need to go now and look for that cat. I opened the screens, and sure enough, I found what I was looking for.

The ever-smiling boy, Kaoru, was right there. He was squatting on the rail as he knocked. He pointed towards the window, indicating that he wanted to go in. I was shocked and surprised. How did he escape from that other dude? Didn't the other guy, Kyo, wanted to take this kid back or something?

I find it even more terrifying that he was smiling like he just woke up or rather, its like he was forgetting that other incident. I sighed. What a day...

I open the window, and I heard a fall. I quickly closed the window, and I see him laying on the floor. I felt concern as I quickly hovered over him. "Hey, what happened?! Are you okay?!"

Kaoru was holding his left side as though it was hurting. I looked, and I saw blood. I took his hand off, and I was shocked at how big the wound was. This wasn't good. How can he smile like before and having a wound like this? Obviously, you wouldn't smile when you're physically hurt. Anyway, I frantically tried to think of something. Then, I heard Kaoru saying, "Its okay. I'm going to be alright."

"No, you're not! How can you be when this wound is threatening you? Did that guy hurt you?" I felt angry that he was saying that he was going to be alright.

"No, I did it to myself. And, plus, it will heal." Kaoru said. Awhile ago, I heard his breathing was uneven, and now, he was breathing in good rhythms. I looked at the wound, and sure enough, the skin closed up. There's nothing but a hole in his shirt and blood covering it as well. And, there was something else that was black like a tattoo.

"What's this tattoo?" I lifted up his shirt, and I saw a strange mark on him, but Kaoru leaped away from me before I can get a grasp of it. He was holding the place of the tattoo. He looked horrified. Another mystery found...

What is this kid?

* * *

To be continued

Please review.


	3. Explanation

* * *

New chapter posted. Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimor: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco

* * *

All my life, I have been an only child, meaning no siblings. Sixteen years, I have lived as the rich kid of the prestigious family, Hitachiin. I had barely any friends, and its not like I want to be lonely. Its the fact that I'm being looked upon for some unknown reasons. I don't know why the other kids my age will not approach me, but I guess its just me. I guess that I have some kind of sign that says "I don't want to be friends with anyone". Its fine though. I'm used to being lonely all my life.

Now that I am sixteen, I find out that I'm no longer an only child, or so I thought. Yesterday, I met a boy, who looked identical to me, such as hair color and style, eye color, and the face. It was really surprising yet terrifying. And, since the kid is in my room, there are many things that I like to know.

Why is he on top my bed post? All I wanted to know is the tattoo that is marked on his left side of his stomach. I couldn't make out what shape it is because he leaped away just now. I sighed as I stared at him. He looked terrified like I found out something that I shouldn't have had. Well, I did, but oh well. "Hey, come down here."

Kaoru was staying where he was. He didn't want to come down. I sighed again, feeling impatient. I slowly walked towards the nearest bed post. As soon as I was in his range, he leaped to the other post. Like a cat or whatever he was, he has good grace. I sighed again and stayed where I was. If I try to get near him, he'll leap away again. I guess there's no other way to get through to him.

I sat on the bed, giving up. I closed my eyes and put my hands underneath my head as I laid down. "Well, I'll just sleep."

I can hear everything as soon as I closed my eyes. Its like my hearing has doubled. I liked that about my hearing. Slowly, I relaxed myself as I heard Kaoru putting his weight to his legs and hands. I can imagine that he's squatting again, and I"m guessing that he's looking at me curiously. He was whispering my name questioningly, "Hikaru?"

Then, I heard him leap silently down on the bed, which was moving as it moved. As soon as he's in range, I leaped out and held him tightly as I could. I caught him around the waist, and I heard him gasp in surprise. He collapsed on the bed with me on top of him. He looked surprised and terrified. "So, won't you tell me about that tattoo and about yourself as well?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, and he looked towards the side. He didn't want to speak about it. I can tell by his eyes. He's afraid to tell me about it. The silence grew, and I didn't move from where I was. I stared at him, and he continued to stare towards something else. I sighed, "No matter how long you don't speak, I won't move. I won't move until you tell me something. A little detail will suffice too. Come on, its not like I can tell anybody."

Silence, but I'm not giving up. I'm really stubborn. It shows in the family. My mother was stubborn when she's worried. She'll push. I must have taken that stubborn streak from her. If Kaoru is stubborn, then he'd be my twin brother that he claimed to be. It showed.

I loosened my hold from his waist a little, but not enough that will let him escape. I looked at his face, and his expression has taken its toll on me. He looked like he would cry. I sighed again as I released him. I sat as I looked at him. Kaoru moved to a comfortable position, and he came to a kneeling position, almost standing on his knees on the bed. He looked at me to the side and back again.

Then, he spoke, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if you want to hear the truth. Its...I don't know how to explain it."

I wonder what he meant by that. What's so hard to explain what you are? I guess there are reasons as to why he cannot explain things that he felt were a burden to him. I looked to see him looking to the side again, and I saw him shaking. Making another sigh, I reached out, and my hand covered his shaking one. I slowly brought his hand to my lips, and I kissed them. I felt him shiver."I understand, and I'm sorry to have hurt you like that. I shouldn't have forced you to tell me the truth. I'll wait and listen when you want me to."

He stopped shaking, and he looked surprised. I smiled encouragingly for that he could accept my words. He nodded his head, and he smiled again. That smile was very radiant, which made me want to hug him. I heard him speak, "Thank you, and I'll tell you a little."

I ears perked up. Even its a little, there's something that I can put piece by piece. But, still, this is the first time that I've met him. I brought my legs up as I let go of his hand. "Go ahead."

He nodded again. He brought his hand, and he pointed towards his ears as his other hand held his tail. "These ears and tail, they're not part of me, but I can have them appear on my head."

He explained that again when he saw the confused look I was giving him. Rather than explaining, he showed that part in front of me. His ears and tail were slowly shrinking, and then, they were no more. His cat ears were gone, and his normal human ears appeared. He looked more human. I was shocked. Continuing, "I can morph into anyone and any creature. I can't turn myself into an animated object. Any animal and human would do just fine. I can change my appearance into anyone. For example, remember Kyouya? Well, I'll show you."

Kaoru leaped off the bed, and he stood five feet away from me. Then, he took a deep breath. His hair color went from a light red to black. His eyes went from gold to black, and in front of his eyes were glasses. His height increased too. His clothes looked the same. As he explained, he can morph into a human, not an object. This is surprising, and the strange feeling that I'm having is that I like seeing something like this. I guess I'm seeing something so uncommon. Its in human nature that we all like to see something that we either fear or love. For me, its the latter.

Kaoru changed back to his regular form, and he smiled. "That's my transformation."

"That's really cool. And, what about that other guy that punched me out?" I asked. I wanted to know more. I'm really curious for my own good.

"Oh, Kyouya? He can control and manipulate fire." Kaoru explained, feeling uneasy. I wouldn't blame him. That guy was looking for him for some reason.

Speaking of which, "And another question I like to ask. That Kyouya guy, he said that he wanted to bring you back. What did he mean by that?"

The uneasiness that he felt grew on him. He sighed, and he leaned against the wall. "Well, I escaped from a place that I didn't like. I was raised there for a long time."

"Was there a reason that you escaped?" I started to feel sympathy. From what he said, it sounded like he was living in a prison than home.

"Yeah, there is." He looked towards me, and I can guess. He smiled, and simply, he said, "Its you. In that place, there is a room full of information on every person there that is special. We were all not allowed to enter that place. But, I sneaked into that room, and I looked very quickly through everyone's profile. I found a profile about myself. I looked through it, and I found something very interesting. You see, I found information about myself connecting with a family that I thought I would never have. That family is Hitachiin, and you are my older twin brother. At first, I couldn't believe it, but why would I doubt a piece of information in a file that I just found? So, I decided to find you.

"That day, at the mall, I found you. I couldn't believe how easy it was, but I was surprised. I was happy too. Remember that time I bumped into you in that music store?" He asked, smiling as he walked towards the bed, and he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I remembered, but you could have found ways to have meet me." I would strangle him, but its not the time for it.

"I would, but that's all I can think of. So, I transformed into a patrol officer, and I fixed the problem, didn't I?" He smiled encouragingly as though convinced that his plan worked out well.

I sighed, and I nodded my head. I didn't know what else to think right now. A twin brother, Kaoru, decided to find me if I was actually real. A room in that place that he didn't like. I like to know more. I wonder if my parents knew. There's a lot to know. And, also, Kaoru's transformation, and he said that there were others who are special, and they live there too. I looked to Kaoru, who was staring at me. I decided to ask him. "Kaoru, take me there."

"Huh?" His expression changed as he blinked his eyelashes.

"I want you to take me there even if you don't want. Even though you don't like to, I'd like to go there. I want to know more about you. I think you're really special, besides the powers that you have to be able to transform. I want to know about that place and more." I explained as I stood up from the bed.

There was silence as I stared at him. Kaoru was starring back at me. He looked worried, and then, he looked to the side to avoid my gaze. I can guess that he does not want to go there at all. I wouldn't know. I don't live there, but he did. He lived there for sixteen years, I guess (if he was my twin, he would be the same age as me.).

"Looks like I will."

A voice disturbed the silence as a girl came through the wall. She stood near Kaoru. She looked from him to me. I was surprised, seeing another one here in my room. I was alarmed too. Before I could ask what is she doing here, Kaoru asked the question instead.

The girl answered, "To have you delivered back."

Kaoru was shocked from the first start when the girl arrived. She had boyishly short brown hair and large brown eyes. She was also short for her height. Kaoru leaped away from her side, and he landed next to me. I was a bit worried. Was she the same as Kyouya, who would attack a bystander like me? I have no clue, but I can't take a risk.

"Huh, twins? Kyouya-sempai told me about that. So, you did find him. I'm glad, but, Kaoru, you need to go back. There's panic back at the mansion. 'Dad' and 'mom' are worried. They asked me to bring you back." The girl walked towards us with ease. Her gaze was on Kaoru.

I looked to Kaoru, and he has a troubled expression on his face. I can see that he didn't want to go, but he wants to because of me... Silence was made.

I heard the girl sigh, and I looked at her. She gave me a puzzled look, and she blinked her big brown eyes. She leaned against the wall. "Kaoru..."

"I...I'll go. But, Hikaru wants to go too. But, I have a request." Kaoru asked, feeling unease as he directed his gaze at her.

She nodded her head, "What is it?"

"Please, don't let anyone hurt Hikaru." Kaoru answered. He felt worried. I did too. I wonder if these people would give me a greeting, or will they attack me just as Kyouya did?

"Sure, I'll tell 'mom' and 'dad' this request. And, Kaoru, you need to go back and stay there. Your punishment has been made, but that depends on our parents." The girl informed him.

"Right." Kaoru looked towards the floor. His hair hid his eyes.

"Alright, let's go. We'll meet you outside." The girl said to me.

I nodded my head, but there's something that I wanted to ask. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka." She stated as she left through the walls.

Kaoru went towards the windows, and I followed him.

What I thought was strange was that I reached for his arm, and he gave me was a smile, but his eyes looked different. He looked scared and worried. I wonder how will this day become?

* * *

Please review


End file.
